Need a Way Out
by Beo'wolf30
Summary: Oneshot.  Sakura sits on her bed wondering why the darkness continues to eat at her insides. Can Kiba help her realize that she can over come this. A bit of KibaxSaku


Need a Way Out

She had begun her day as normally as possible, yet she felt at odds with herself. Taking the kunai she was sharpening she gently slid it against her ivory skin. It didn't hurt. No, it was more of a release. It was euphoric. She watched as a steady stream of blood seeped on her arm. It was her fault she knew that much, but why her? How come it always happened to her? Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. She was dead. Her once bright jade eyes looked like the trampled leaves left on the forest floor. Her skin pale and hair was a beautiful and unique pink color. It resembled the cherry blossoms that she once loved, yet now it was also a faded part of her. There was nothing left for her. Yet, she couldn't finish herself. It was as if her body wanted to persevere. Why? 'Damn it all!' Sakura took the kunai and did a repeat job on her arm. This was the only way to free herself, to forget.

Later on Sakura decided to go for a walk. Konohagakure had changed. The same faces she saw in her childhood were gone. They were replaced with those who now had a better insight on life. Several years had passed since Pain had attacked but why did she feel as if she was the only one suffering from the past. Her heart was a mess a ball of confusion. She clutched her chest feeling the strong heartbeat she wished to be long gone.

"I'm just a waste of space, Naruto doesn't need me, Sasuke never wanted me. So what's the point in living?"

Sakura had been racking her brain for many years. But it seemed that the very answer she sought would never be found. As she continued on her walk she saw a delicate plant being tossed to and fro by the slight breeze. Sakura felt the wind pushing against her, almost as if it were guiding her to that plant. At that moment she had paused. There was someone over there.

Kiba had place another row of white tiger lilies. He was grieving. Akamaru had helped rear a litter of pups that just died recently. It was a crushing blow not only to him, but also for his partner. Just watching his friend and companion suffer was excruciating pain. Kiba had said a quick prayer before he got up to leave. However, before he could even do that he had gotten a distinct that he was being watched. That's when an alluring scent accosted him. It was sweet yet not so overbearing like many of the women he has been with. He finally turned around to see a woman with long pink hair and soft green eyes. 'She looks familiar, but where have I seen her.' Kiba then rose. It was so fast that it alarmed the other party.

"How long have you been watching me?"

It was weird seeing someone so far out. Although originally this part of the new Konohagakure was once a popular spot. It now only boasted those that have died. Kiba continued to look at the stranger wondering, why the world was still filled with anguish. The stranger began to walk forward until she was face to face with him. No one dared such a thing before. Then again he hadn't seen anyone out her at this hour before either. The woman openly stared at him, but Kiba noted that she wasn't really seeing him. It was like her mind was somewhere far gone. Before he could say anything, she had asked him a question.

"Could you kill me?"

Kiba stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Did his ears deceive him? 'No. She did ask me to kill her. But why would she want that?' He bit down on his lip and began to shake his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't."

The strange woman looked at him with the saddest look. Kiba was confused, but he had to talk her out of this, that much he knew. She started to walk away, but Kiba couldn't let her leave like that.

"Wait," he said. "Let's talk about this."

Kiba gently took her arm and began to walk to the closest bench. They both relaxed in their seats. The girl was shivering so he gave her his jacket.

"Now what is your name?" Kiba asked.

At first she looked at him reluctantly. But that didn't deter Kiba, he knew that she was at her lowest point.

"Even you don't' remember me, huh."

Kiba stared at her a bit longer; his eyes adjusting to the dim light that hung before them. 'The scent is familiar.' Then it hit him, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Sa-ku-ra!"

He couldn't believe it was really her. She gave him a weak smile but for a moment it lit up her face.

"Aye, you guessed right, but you are just the same as the others who forgot me."

Kiba had no clue what she was referring too, yet he understood why she felt so low. Kiba grasped her hand and began to gently massage it. He noticed she was still shaking, hard.

"Sakura, I want you to relax and think. I mean really think. You area kunoichi who has surpassed the fifth, you're brave and kind hearted. And I know if you were to die many would be saddened by your loss."

Sakura gave Kiba a skeptical look. She didn't quite believe what he said, but he had to make her see the light somehow.

"I know how it feels to be left behind. Maybe not in the same way as you, but left all the same. You see I had fallen for Hinata, yet my advances weren't noticed by her. The only one she could see was Naruto. Although he is a friend and rival, I still get angry every time I see them together. I continue to wonder what our life would've been if she had chosen me over him. But you see time moves on and so do I." Kiba released Sakura's hands and slouched in the bench. 'Damn, dredging up old ghosts is a pain in the ass.'

Sakura was surprised. This was the first time she ever heard of this. Granted she and Kiba really never had a conversation before. But she was shocked none the less.

"You are like me, but you managed to move forward. I'm glad you don't feel the pain I feel even more. It's like I'm stuck in a black pit, and all I can do is fall." Sakura leaned her head back against the bench. "Thank you Kiba-kun, I may not be able to get out of the darkness, but at least I see a bit of light." She began to get up to leave. Kiba followed suite. He also felt that the dark clouds around his heart would dissipate and soon the sun would be shining in his face.

"Sakura," he called.

She turned around to see Kiba smiling brightly; it was so contagious that even she couldn't help but smile.

"Let's take one step at time." He yelled out.

"Why, not it beats falling?" She then began going back the way she came.


End file.
